1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of semiconductor technology, and more particularly to a method for setting a flash memory for high temperature operating life (HTOL) testing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of semiconductor technology, high temperature operating life (HTOL) tests are used to assess the reliability of a device under high temperature and high voltage conditions over an extended period of time. For example, the reliability of a flash memory can be determined by running a HTOL test after the flash memory has undergone hundreds (or thousands) of rounds of cycling. Typically, a 1000-hour HTOL test is performed on flash memory products after they have undergone 10000 rounds of cycling.
However, in some instances, the HTOL test can be affected by voltage differences between various components in the flash memory.